


Light In The Dark

by ItMeMeg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMeMeg/pseuds/ItMeMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hated fighting. The tears, the foul words, the doors slammed, they hated all of it. They couldn't stand seeing each other hurt. What made it worse was who caused them to start fighting. Eleanor Calder. She ruined the most beautiful friendship and relationship. Harry was broken. Louis had to fix him somehow. It wasn't easy. How could he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! ~Meg ♡

 

 

Doors were slammed, foul words thrown at one another, tears streaming down their faces. There was a time of peace and tranquility before this war had started. They hated fighting. Almost as much as the person who caused them to fight. Eleanor.

She ruined a beautiful relationship, an amazing friendship. Every second he saw them together, the light inside of him flickered off until he could be with his lover once again. His heart was constantly ripped in half. He tried to sew it back together with unsharp needles and torn thread. He cried himself to sleep when they were out together, the thread tearing into smaller pieces. He couldn't get a new thread to fix his heart. He was miserable. He needed to be loved. Would his old lover fix his poor, aching heart?

 

~~~

 

Louis was snuggled tight into Harry's chest. Harry's arm was draped on the older one's waist with his head resting on his fluffy hair. He opened his eyes slowly, sitting up, then looking around the room. Glass was shattered across the floor along with empty beer bottles scattered around. Some of the bottles were broken and some still had alcohol in them. A mirror that used to be hung on the wall, laid on the tile, big pieces of glass surrounding it. Harry bit his lip and let out a quiet sigh. He stared at Louis as a tear fell down his face. It landed on Louis' cheek and his blue eyes fluttered open.

"H-Harry? What happened last ni-" He sat up and looked at the mess in the room. He sat there, shocked for three brutally long minutes.

"We fought again." Harry mumbled. Louis looked at him confused. "You were going to leave again to be with Eleanor. I tried to stop you but you pushed me away and punched me hard."

"I did?" Louis said weakly. Harry nodded slowly and turned his face. A bruise was sitting on his cheek, a horrible blueish purple color. Louis reached out to touch it but Harry moved away. Louis felt a pang of guilt and sat quietly.

"I'm sorry. I should go now." Louis got up from the bed.

"Be careful of the gla-" Harry mumbled before Louis stepped on a massive piece of glass.

"Fuck! What the hell Harry? Shit it hurts!" Louis screamed. He hopped to the bathroom as safely as he could. Another shard of glass pierced his left foot. He let out another scream and hurried to the bathroom. He sat on the bathtub quickly. Harry got up, put a pair of shoes on, then made his way to the bathroom. He sighed and looked at the blood dripping from both of his ex-boyfriend's feet. Louis turned the hot water on and slowly lowered his feet into it. He let out a small scream when the water came in contact with the wounds. Harry stood there watching as the water turned an awful shade of red. He started towards the bedroom door.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Louis asked shakily.

"To get the first aid kit. Stay there." He shouted once he was in the kitchen. He opened the pantry and grabbed the small first aid kit sitting on a shelf by itself. Louis groaned in pain, praying that he would be able to leave soon.

Harry walked back upstairs and waited outside the bedroom door. He could hear Louis cursing and crying. His heart hurt and he wished he could take away his pain. He would much rather be hurt than to have Louis be hurt. All he wanted was for Louis to be happy. After all, he loved him with all his heart. Why would he want Louis to be hurt?

He slowly walked into the bedroom. It smelled of alcohol and sweat. He scrunched his nose up then looked at the walls. Old pictures of the two were crooked, broken, or ripped in half. He picked each individual picture up and looked at them. There was a picture of them sitting at a park. They had a small picnic and Harry had gotten frosting from a cupcake on his nose. Louis licked it off and he had taken a picture as it happened. Harry was laughing and had his eyes closed. Louis had his tongue on Harry's nose, also laughing. Harry ran his thumb over the picture and smiled a bit. He set it on the bed and kept looking at pictures. He picked another one up. In it, he was asleep underneath Louis. They were on a plane and had fallen asleep once they laid down. Niall had taken the picture and gave it to them to keep. Louis hated it because his hair looked bad. Harry insisted on keeping it because he thought it was a really cute picture. He set it next to the other picture and went into the bathroom. Harry sat across from Louis and opened the drain. The red water went down the drain very slowly. Louis brought his feet out of the tub carefully and let Harry touch them. The glass in his right foot was in his heel. The one in the left foot was in the arch of his foot. He didn't question how it got in there, he just wanted it out. Kind of how he wanted Harry out of his life the night before.

 

~~~

 

The Fight:

_"Louis you're being ridiculous." Harry said as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator._

_"Well maybe I do love her. At least she gives a damn about me and what I want." Louis snarled._

_"I care! I always have Lou. I just can't believe that you're leaving me for this bitch!" Harry yelled and slammed the beer bottle on the counter._

_"She is not a bitch. I know that it was supposed to be set up, but I'm sorry. They like her and I together more than they did when we were together." He began to mumble towards the end._

_"W-Were?" Harry stammered. Louis bit his lip hard and nodded. Tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes. One made it's way down his cheek and he wiped it away as fast as he could. His mind raced with questions. Why and how does Louis love Eleanor? She always hurt Harry and Louis was too blind to see it. All the fake kisses, hugs, and smiles hurt Harry. He didn't want her to ruin his and Louis' relationship. It was too late. It happened too quick. Hot tears ran down his face as he watched the love of his life about to leave him. Louis stared at Harry, his eyes beginning to water._

_“I’m so sorry.” Louis whispered._

_“No you’re not.” Harry replied, fists clenching._

_“I really am Haz. I do care about you, but it’s better this way.” He said._

_“For you it is. What about me? Do you even think about what will happen to me?” Harry towered over Louis. “You know pretty damn well what will happen to me. You have seen it before. We know what’ll happen. Do you want me to hurt again?”_

_“Harry knock it off. I love Eleanor. I’m sorry it has to be this way. Okay?” Louis said._

_“Really?” Harry grabbed Louis’ arm._

_“Get the fuck off of me.”_

_“Not until you actually explain this.”_

_“No! Now get off of me!”_

_"No. I need to know why.”_

_“Fuck you Harry.” Louis said. Suddenly, his fist collided with Harry’s cheek. Harry stumbled back, holding his face. He stared at Louis like he had twelve heads. His cheek began to sting and he ran upstairs to his room. The door slammed louder than usual, shaking the house. Louis jiggled the door handle frantically once he got up there. He banged on the door and yelled Harry's name._

_"I'm so sick of you treating me like shit. I always try to make you happy. I expect you to try to make me happy but no, I get thrown around like a fucking rag doll. Is that all I am to you?" He sobbed, pulling at his long hair._

_"Harry no. You're not. You are my best friend. I never-" He was cut off by a loud thump and something shattering._

_"I hate you!" Harry shouted. Sobs erupted from the other side of the door. Louis opened the door quietly and saw Harry sitting on the tile, surrounded by glass. His arms wrapped around his shaking body. Louis stepped forward and touched Harry’s shoulder. The younger one flinched, then relaxed._

_An hour later, they were at it again. They screamed, cried, and drank away their pain. Harry threw an empty beer bottle at Louis. It hit his leg and it began to bleed. He hissed and leaned against the wall. Harry left the room within seconds and didn't return. Eventually, Louis had fallen asleep on the bed. Harry came back up and fell asleep next to Louis. Louis woke up and got a call from Eleanor. He got up slowly and put his shoes on. He stepped out of the room and answered the phone._

_"I'm sorry Louis. I'm seeing somebody else." She said._

_"I know. I saw you making out with Max backstage at the O2 arena." He rubbed his face._

_"Oh. I'm sorry. This wasn't working out anyway. Bye." She hung up. Louis sighed and looked into the bedroom. Harry was fast asleep, hugging his pillow. Louis debated whether or not to leave. He stepped into the room, curled up next to Harry, and fell asleep._

~~~

 

A knot formed in his stomach as he watched Louis wincing in pain. He tried to pull the glass out with tweezers but Louis sobbed and held onto the tub for dear life. He got the one in his left foot out. Louis sighed in relief and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why? You should be with her already." Harry said.

"I know, but I'm sorry for punching you. For being a dick to you, calling you those horrible things after I found you in your room, for hurting you." Louis said, staring into Harry's green eyes.

"Why didn't you leave last night?" Harry asked and put gauze around Louis' right foot.

"I hate seeing you like I saw you last night. I had to stay. I didn't want to come back this morning to see you lifeless on the bed or the bathroom floor. Harry, I care about you more than anybody. I couldn't leave you alone. I was afraid you would do something stupid." Louis stared at the curly haired boy.

"What about her?" Harry asked and got more comfortable, if that was even possible.

"She dumped me last night after you fell asleep. She called me and told me that she was seeing somebody else. That Max guy." He sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"She's a bitch."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Lou?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Louis shifted awkwardly and put his hands in his lap. He hated this. He hated fighting. Especially with Harry. Harry was the light that shines in the dark. He always made Louis happy, even on his worst days. When the fighting started, Louis felt like the light was dim. Like it was about to burn out. He didn't want it to be in the dark forever. He needed that light. That's why he stayed with Harry. He kept Harry going. He was the reason he was alive. He was the reason the light didn't flicker off.

"Do you really hate me?" His voice trembled. Harry looked up quickly and shook his head.

"No. I don't hate you. I was hurt last night and I felt like I needed to make you feel the way I did. I'm really, really sorry Lou. I didn't mean it." Harry held his hands. Louis stared down at Harry's massive hands wrapped around his small ones.

"You are my best friend Harry. I try so fucking hard to make you happy. You just don't see it. I stayed last night because you looked so broken. I couldn't leave you there like that. I stayed with you for so long because I needed you and you needed me. I did whatever I could to make you happy. The late night cuddles, really shitty breakfast in the mornings, movie marathons, buying you flowers and all that stuff, just being there for you. I never ever wanted to see you like I have been these past few weeks. I've cried myself to sleep because I've been hurting you. We could've talked about it. I would've left her if she was making you feel like you were losing me. Yes, you were at one point but I am not going anywhere. I'm staying with you no matter what. You mean so much to me. I can't believe I was so blind and I didn't see what all this was doing to you. Last week when I left to hang out with her, I heard you crying. I didn't say anything because I knew I would've made things worse. So I'm sorry for how I've treated you lately. I'm such a dick. Don't say I'm not. You know I am. I'm so fucking sorry Harry." Louis let out a small sigh. Harry let go of the older one's hands and wiped his eyes. His body shook with sobs and he held his legs tight. The poor thing sniffled and shook, the light in him flickering on and off. He was so weak and frail in that moment. Louis watched him, not sure of what to do to help. He carefully touched Harry's hand. Harry flinched and Louis quickly pulled his hand away. He moved his legs so they could lay on the side of the tub. Instead of what he wanted his legs to do, he fell into the empty bathtub. Harry laughed a bit, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked Louis. Louis nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled Harry on top of him. He let out a strange noise then laid his head on Louis' chest. Their breathing was irregular and tears fell down both of their cheeks. Harry held onto Louis' shirt and sobbed into it. Louis rubbed his back carefully, whispered sweet nothings to him.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with you. Forever and ever." He whispered and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Really?" Harry stuttered. Louis nodded. "Thank you. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too." Harry sat up a bit and stared into Louis' eyes. He smiled weakly before slamming his lips against his. Louis was surprised at first then put his hands on Harry's hips, pulling him closer than they already were. Massive hands met his cheeks and their kisses only got sweeter.

Fingers intertwined, breaths normal, kisses lighter, chests pressed together. The light in Harry burned brighter than ever before. It would never turn off as long as Louis was with him. Louis' hands rested on the small of his back, rubbing small circles and hearts on it. Harry shivered at the touch then relaxed in his lover's arms. They ended up asleep in the small bathtub. Harry was completely comfortable on top of the smaller man. Louis laid uncomfortable but dealt with him laying on him. Snores soon came out of their mouths and Harry held onto Louis' shirt tight.

"Haz?" Louis mumbled about half an hour later. Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah Lou?" He said.

"You are squishing me, love." Louis said into Harry's hair. Harry got up and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed Louis' hand and helped him out. Louis let out a strangled noise when he put his foot down. Harry felt his chest tighten as he watched Louis carefully. The way his sweet face scrunched up when he put weight down on his foot made Harry want to press small kisses to every inch of his face. He wanted to make sure Louis was okay, that he wasn't hurt. They sighed in sync and hugged each other tightly. Harry buried his face into Louis' neck, mumbling incoherent things. Louis rubbed Harry's back slowly and he relaxed a little bit.

He felt like this was right. Being held in Louis' small arms, feeling like he was loved again. His heart no longer ached, he was the same Harry as he was before the fighting started. He was happy again. Louis was his once again, he was back to the way he was for the most part. Louis was all he really wanted and needed.

 

Harry was the light to guide him and Louis in the dark. They would one day become one, never leaving the each others side. They needed each other like they needed food and water. Nobody came in between them ever again. Except maybe a kid or two. They were happy, nothing could tear them apart. Nothing could turn the light off. Harry shined brighter than ever now that he had Louis back with him.

 

 

The light will never go out again.


End file.
